


But Did They Really Need the Battering Ram?

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Whump, there is dick grabbing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: The Ancient Nords put a lot of traps in their crypts, and Arden isn't too happy about it, while Teldryn continues to be impressed by his boyfriend's tenacity.Written for OC Whump WeekDay 6: Bruises
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Kudos: 42
Collections: Arden and Teldryn





	But Did They Really Need the Battering Ram?

Arden let his pack fall to the ground just inside the door without caring whether it landed upright or not. His weapons he set aside more carefully on the table to be tended to later, but still cared very little about whether they were stacked properly, and the quiver rolled slightly, just far enough to slip off the table and spill the arrows out across the floor. Arden bit his lip to keep from groaning in pain as he gingerly knelt to begin picking them up.

Teldryn had come in just behind him, setting his own pack next to Arden’s, and hurried to assist in gathering the stray arrows. “I’ve got this,” he murmured. “You just get undressed.”

Arden couldn’t help but hiss as he used the table to pull himself back up. Everything hurt; it almost hurt to breathe too deeply, making him wonder if he might have even cracked a rib when that battering ram had slammed into his side. He wondered bitterly what kind of culture the ancient Nords must have been to feel it necessary to rig battering ram traps in their tombs.

He removed his helmet and bracers, then eased himself into a chair to take off his boots, but even bending over to unlace them was too far, and he leaned back with a shallow sigh. Teldryn saw the problem, and quickly removed his own gloves and headgear before kneeling in front of Arden’s chair and setting to work on the laces.

“Teldryn, you don’t have to do that,” Arden protested softly.

“I don’t mind,” he replied. “You’re hurt, and I want to help.” He gently loosened and removed each boot and set them aside, then rose and pulled Arden out of the chair so that he could have better access to the buckles of the cuirass. Arden tried to bite back the whimper that left his mouth as the pressure around his torso was released, and as soon as the cuirass was out of the way he looked down to inspect the damage.

The flesh from the top of his ribs to the top of his hip was varying shades of blue and purple, mottled here and there with red. Teldryn let out a soft whistle. “Impressive.”

Arden sighed and leaned his head against Teldryn’s chest. He was out of healing potions, and would have to deal with his current state until the alchemist opened in the morning. For the moment, though, Teldryn had wrapped his arm around Arden’s less injured side and was pressing his fingers into the muscles at the base of Arden’s neck. Arden mewled in pleasure, surprising himself with the sound and making Teldryn chuckle.

“Let me get changed and we’ll continue that,” he said, gently nudging Arden away.

Arden hummed in acknowledgement, wandering over to the wash basin to at least wipe away some of the sweat from his skin. He managed to get his undershirt off with minimal discomfort, but moving his right arm very much was proving more painful by the second, the pain relief born of adrenaline having worn off a while ago. After a minute, Teldryn came up behind him and took the cloth from his hands. He held one hand just above the surface of the water, heating it with a mild fire spell until it was sufficiently warm, then dipped the cloth in, wrung it out, and applied it to the places Arden had been avoiding. He was exceedingly gentle around the bruised area, and kept his other hand busy massaging little comforting circles into the nape of Arden’s neck to balance the pain.

Arden let his head fall forward to allow the muscles to relax and give Teldryn better access, making little noises of pleasure the whole time. Teldryn dropped the cloth back in the water and brought his face into the crook of Arden’s neck, nipping gently at the skin there. Arden made a small inquisitive noise and felt Teldryn smile against his skin.

“Your massage noises are very similar to your sex noises,” he explained, stepping closer to press his growing erection against Arden’s hip. “Though I understand if you’re not in the mood.”

Arden honestly hadn’t been in the mood a moment ago, but there was something about knowing Teldryn was ready to go that put him in the mood rather quickly. He turned around and found Teldryn’s mouth with his own. “Just be gentle, please,” he murmured.

They made their way over to the bed without breaking the kiss, other than the brief moment necessary for Teldryn to rid himself of his own undershirt. Arden wrapped one hand around Teldryn’s neck to bring him closer, while the other found its way down between Teldryn’s legs, kneading at the bulge there and earning an encouraging growl from the other mer. Teldryn pressed Arden down onto the bed and crawled up next to him, kicking off the last of his underclothes in the process.

Arden chuckled. “You’re eager tonight.”

Teldryn threaded his fingers into Arden’s hair. “I’ve needed to fuck you since you got knocked down those stairs.”

Arden quirked an eyebrow. “You get off on seeing me get hurt?”

“Of course not!” Teldryn sounded genuinely scandalized, and Arden gave another squeeze to demonstrate there were no hard feelings. Teldryn gasped softly before continuing. “When you got up, you just looked so put out.”

“So you get off on seeing me irritated.” Arden punctuated his teasing with a firm tug of his hand.

“No,” Teldryn groaned, and Arden could feel him resisting the urge to squirm. “I was impressed. Look at what that thing did to you.” He brushed his fingers lightly over Arden’s side. “To immediately get up from that with nothing more than calling the ancient Nords rude was more than I could have managed.”

Arden forced a calming breath and willed away the anxiety coming from Teldryn having his fingers so close to his tender ribs. “That’s because you’re old.”

Teldryn’s finger twitched, causing Arden to yelp. “Shall I prove my stamina then?” he whispered into Arden’s ear.

Arden grabbed the offending hand and forced it lower. “I think you might have to. I can barely move so you’re going to be doing most of the work tonight.”

Teldryn was more than happy to do most of the work that night.


End file.
